


Self-Indulgence

by kanekisken



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, F/M, Frottage, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, im sorry mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekisken/pseuds/kanekisken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I,” she paused, licking her lips as she locked eyes with his own. “Listen, I know me and Terra don’t exactly…treat you in the best way-“</p><p>“Understatement of the year.” Shut up Vanitas, let her speak. </p><p>She didn’t seem taken aback at that, probably knowing that he was well aware of it already. But she pushed through and continued speaking. “But I was hoping to change that. Ventus sees something in you, and if it’s enough for him to continuously defend you against Terra and I, then I want to get to know you. The real you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> so this was totally self-indulgent (hence the title) and there definitely needs to be more vaniaqua fics out there so please take this one shot. if there are any errors, i apologize. i'm posting this on 4 hours of sleep and all editing was done by me so it's possible i might've overlooked some things. but i do hope y'all enjoy!! ヽ(´▽｀)ノ

This had to have been a joke. There was no way that Aqua was actually asking him if he wanted to come over and just “hang.” There had to be a catch, and it was probably going to be Terra waiting for him there to fight him or whatever. Not like Vanitas actually _did_ something to warrant that but Terra has been wanting to kick his ass recently anyways. It was the perfect moment to do so, when he was vulnerable and at his weakest.

Well, ha ha Terra, jokes on you. Vanitas knew your little game and would go prepared.

He sent a quick text to Aqua, saying that sure, he’ll come over in a little.

Terra wasn’t going to know what hit him.

Of course, there was the off chance that _maybe_ Aqua was being nice and _actually_ inviting him over to legit hang out. But what were the chances of that being a legit thing that would happen to him? They only knew each other through Ventus, and when he did hang out with all three of them, both Aqua and Terra never really paid him any sort of attention.

It had to be a trick. A cruel joke that he would love to have pulled on Ventus, but at the moment not really finding the appreciation for it while being on the opposite end for once.

And yet he was still going. At least he knew what to expect.

The drive to Aqua’s place wasn’t long enough for Vanitas to argue about forgetting it all and heading back to his own place. Did he really want to go in there acting like a complete fool before Terra came out of nowhere to lunge at him? He couldn’t go in there acting like he knew what was up, or else they’d use it against him to prove to Ventus just how bad of an influence he is.

He couldn’t help that he was mistrustful 98% of the time.

He was parked in her driveway for a few minutes when he realized he was just sitting there, weighing the pros and cons of what he was about to do.

The slam of his car door was loud enough to prompt a light to turn on in the neighbor’s home, causing him to hurry to her front door and ring the doorbell, not wanting to be seen and possibly get the cops called on for possibly looking like a robber or something.

He could hear footsteps from inside, a muffled, “Coming!” as he waited. The door was yanked open and Vanitas could feel his breath get stuck in his throat.

Aqua was beautiful. What the fuck. Why did she look beautiful? Terra has to be there, there’s no doubt about it. Vanitas was right and he was going to get his ass kicked and-

“Vanitas~,” Aqua cooed, breaking him out of his train of thought. “You came.”

“Uh, yeah I said I would.” _Nice going. Smooth. Dumbass._

Aqua stepped to the side, letting him in before closing the door behind him.

“So…” he started, kicking his shoes off before turning towards Aqua. “What’s up?”

“Mm. Nothing much. Just wanted to hang out with a friend tonight,” she answered as she led him through the small house.

“Then why’d you text me?” He asked, not meaning to sound a little annoyed at her answer. They weren’t friends. At least, not in her eyes.

Aqua tensed at his question, a sad smile on her face when she turned around to face him.

“I,” she paused, licking her lips as she locked eyes with his own. “Listen, I know me and Terra don’t exactly…treat you in the best way-“

“Understatement of the year.” _Shut up Vanitas, let her speak._

She didn’t seem taken aback at that, probably knowing that he was well aware of it already. But she pushed through and continued speaking. “But I was hoping to change that. Ventus sees something in you, and if it’s enough for him to continuously defend you against Terra and I, then I want to get to know you. The real you.”

Vanitas couldn’t help the snort when she finished. The real him? She saw the real him, every time he hung out with them all. He wasn’t hiding his personality at all, not wanting to be fake towards his cousin’s friends. But maybe he should’ve been…

“Listen, I appreciate you changing your ways or whatever, but you already know the real me. What Ventus sees in me is that I’m his cousin and because of that he somehow feels the need to include me in everything. You know how much family means to him.” He was trying to sound intimidating, closed off and not wanting to be there at all, and yet his tone betrayed him. He sounded pathetic to his own ears, like he was clawing for pity points or whatever.

He needed to leave.

He didn’t wait for Aqua to respond, not even looking her in the face when he mumbled, “I’m out of here,” before he turned towards the door.

A hand gripping his arm stopped him, whipping around in shock when he froze.

Aqua…didn’t have a look of pity on her at all. If anything she looked more like she… understood? Weird.

“You might have a point about Ventus there,” she started out slowly, as if testing the waters between them. “And if you say that’s the real you, then…” she trailed off, dropping his arm and taking a step back. “Then I want to start over.”

Start over? Vanitas could’ve laughed at that, but something about the way he was being stared at stopped him, as if he was truly seeing just how serious and sorry Aqua was about the whole ordeal.

Not knowing what to say, he instead nodded, walking past Aqua to go deeper into her house.

He didn’t check to see if she was still standing there or not, heading straight towards her kitchen and raiding the fridge, looking to see if she had anything to drink.

“Uh, Vanitas?”

“You don’t have any alcohol what the fuck,” he yelled from deep within her fridge. All she had was water, a few sodas, milk, and juice. Nothing good to him. What a disgrace.

He shut the doors and crossed his arms, sparing a glance towards the girl standing in the doorway.

She was giggling at him, shaking her head when she waved him over.

“They’re in the living room,” she commented, showing him the coffee table covered with drinks.

“Holy shit,” he gasped, immediately zoning in on the giant vodka bottle just sitting out, untouched, calling out to him. “I think you’re my favorite person right now.”

If Aqua answered, he didn’t hear, pouring himself a glass right there with one of the empty cups she had out. If he was going to hang out all night with her he figured, he needed something strong to loosen him up. She wanted to see the real him? Well then she was going to get her wish.

He fell onto the couch, patting the seat next to him to motion Aqua to sit down. When she joined him, he turned to sit against the arm, throwing his legs up and over her lap, getting comfortable as if they’d been friends forever.

“So what’s the plan, buddy ol’ pal of mine?” he asked, taking a sip of his drink as Aqua swatted his legs off of her.

“Well,” she started, “we could watch a couple movies? I have quite a few there in those cabinets over there. There’s also video games or,” she cut off, a smirk growing on her face, “we could just drink ourselves silly and not remember any of this in the morning. Anything really.”

Hmm, they all sounded like wonderful ideas to Vanitas. But for some reason, he sort of wanted to remember everything in the morning. Or at least most of it.

“Movies sound nice,” he suggested, setting his drink down as he got up to go pillage through her cabinets. Aqua joined him, showing him that “quite a few” was an understatement. She had hundreds of movies! Like, how was he supposed to choose? She had a lot of good ones, some old, and some really new.

When Aqua mentioned that Netflix was as option of well, he lost his shit.

“Honestly, I can’t choose here. It’s your place, you choose,” effectively throwing the ball in her court.

“But-“

“Shhhh,” he placed a finger against her mouth, watching how she froze with wide eyes as he leaned in close to whisper, “You’re in charge here.”

“….Fine,” she said, mushed against his finger. She pulled away and closed the cabinets, grabbing for one of her ps4 controllers and turning it on. “Netflix it is.”

When they took their seats back on the couch, Vanitas got comfortable once again, trying to rest his legs on her lap and succeeding this time when she just looked at them and sighed.

While she searched for a movie, Vanitas couldn’t help but wonder…

“Wait if you were gonna choose Netflix, then why did you suggest the dvds?”

“I don’t know your preference,” she answered immediately, not even glancing at him as she did so, still searching for a movie. Vanitas just nodded, taking a swig of his drink before she put her controller down. She found a movie but he didn’t get to see what the title was before the info on the side went away.

It was some comedy, she had said, some comedy she hadn’t seen yet. Vanitas took her answer and scooted some more in his seat for the long ride.

He drank a lot throughout the movie, having lost interest as soon as it started but decided not to be rude. He even moved his legs, sitting properly on the couch next to Aqua while they both drank. He would snort whenever she laughed to give the illusion he was paying attention, but really after his third cup he found even that hard to accomplish. All because he noticed her starting to get closer to him.

Like physically, she was scooching over every few minutes, inch by inch. He had half a mind to stop her or to move over away from her but, something stopped him instead. Eventually he found himself pressing right up against her, leg against leg. She was warm, he noted. Her shorts were riding up, presenting more of her warm skin to press against the fabric of his jeans.

Vanitas bit his lip.

He could admit to thinking about her before. She was an attractive girl, and in all honesty, he loved how she could be sweet to you but then turn around and kick your ass if you crossed her. It would honestly make his heart skip a beat to see her like that. And now…

Well, if he wasn’t looking at her, he wouldn’t have noticed how her hand was slowly reaching for his thigh, how her cheeks were red from not only the alcohol she had. How she wasn’t laughing anymore at whatever was on screen because she was starting to turn her head to meet his gaze.

His eyes were starting to get a little hazy, licking his lips as he stared into her bright blue eyes, could feel the heat going straight to his groin at how thick the tension was between the two. When her eyes flickered to his lips, he couldn’t hold back anymore. It was as if a dam exploded within him, charging forward to plant one on her.

It was like fireworks going off – very cliché, he knows – but it felt exactly like that. The boom echoing in his body, sparks flying everywhere when his lips touched hers. They were incredibly soft, he noted, reaching a hand up to bury in her short hair as the other caressed her cheek.

The kiss was chaste, just a simple press of the lips before they pulled away, staring into each other’s eyes before crashing into each other again. This time rougher, dirtier, mouths open as they deepened the kiss. Tongues sliding against one other as he mapped out her mouth. He could taste the fruity concoction she had made for herself, feeling as if he was getting drunk on her alone.

Aqua climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck when he dropped his to grip her hips. Immediately, she ground down onto his crotch, emitting a throaty groan from him while his length hardened. He slid one hand up her side beneath her shirt, lightly touching her sensitive skin and loving the tiny gasps she made into the kiss.

This…This was surreal to Vanitas, if he could be honest. This night was not going anything like he had originally planned. He for sure didn’t think he’d be in this situation, having thought it was just going to be another night with his hand and maybe with some of the homework he had been putting off. But nope, this was infinitely better in every way possible, and he was glad he agreed to come over despite the possibility of it being a trap.

He broke off the kiss to tug her shirt off, Aqua raising her arms to help him out before he dumped it on the floor by his feet. His eyes carefully roamed over her exposed skin, reaching his hands around her back to take her bra off. The straps slid down her arms, the laced underwear falling into their lap as he took one of her breasts in his hand.

It was the perfect size, loving how it fit perfectly into his cupped hand. He ran his thumb over a pert nipple, his smirk growing at the quiet moan that Aqua let out.

He didn’t waste any time in pulling her close, taking the nipple into his hot mouth to lightly play with it. Her gasps were encouraging enough for him to play a little rougher, rolling it between his teeth and lavishing it with his tongue. One hand dropped to wrap around her waist, dragging her against him as he thrust up towards her. The other hand was preoccupied.

He could feel her fingers intertwine with his hair, pulling on the black strands to pull him back up to a searing kiss. It was all tongue, drool slobbering on their chins as they gave in to one another. Vanitas was dying, he was sure of it, with his hard on confined to its limit in his tight jeans. Aqua had to be close as well, hating every second of it when he pulled away to finally yank his shirt off, holding onto her tight as he pushed up off couch.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, pointing towards her room so he could hurry in. He took no time at all, shutting the door behind him with his foot before he dropped her on the bed. He gazed down at her flushed body, taking in just how beautiful she was before he pounced on her.

They helped each other get their bottoms off, sliding panties and boxers alike to the floor before letting their hands roam uncharted territory. Vanitas was surprised for all of two seconds when he realized just how strong Aqua was, really getting a good feel of her muscles as he trailed his fingers all over her body. He absolutely loved it, relishing in the idea of Aqua throwing him down and taking charge next time.

If there was a next time.

Before he could dwell on that thought, he keened at the sudden contact of her grip on his arousal, unconsciously thrusting into her hand.

“Someone’s excited,” Aqua joked, panting with him as she started stroking his hard cock, trying to find a good angle with her wrist before he reached down between them to help her. Once he fixed her grip, it was smooth sailing from there on, hiding his face in the crook of her neck when she smeared her thumb across his slit, spreading pre-cum all over the head. It was fucking amazing.

He didn’t forget her though, not all that gone as he reached down between them again, this time going a little deeper to reach her entrance. Aqua’s breath hitched when he traced a finger between her lips, circling her hole before trailing back up to her clit. It was enough for her to buck against his hand, biting her lip when he didn’t waste any time in rubbing against her.

They continued like that, getting each other off and panting in each other’s ear before Aqua suddenly arched against him, her grip on his cock squeezing tight as she came. It was almost enough for Vanitas to cum as well, but his will alone kept him from doing so, not wanting to until he was inside of her.

When she came down from her high, he pulled away from her, settling in between her legs as he removed her hand from him. She was about to question why until he slid down the bed, face to face with her opening. There wasn’t enough time for her to tell him that she was still sensitive before he dived right in, licking her wet pussy.

Aqua fell back against the bed, hands reaching into his hair once more to urge him on as he licked between her lips and around her clit. He was relentless as he stirred her arousal, dipping his tongue inside of her sporadically while keeping her thighs spread open. Her taste wasn’t anything special, but it was like he couldn’t get enough of her, sucking on her clit before moving up her body, pressing kisses on her stomach and chest.

When he reached her face, he peppered kiss all over, pecking her on the lips when he met her lust filled gaze.

“What do you want?” he whispered, knowing damn well what she wanted but wanted to make sure. Also he kind of wanted to hear her beg for it.

She glared at him hard, breathing heavily when she bucked against his arousal. She didn’t like being teased.

“I want you to fuck me,” she answered with indignation, turning her head to nod at the nightstand. “Condoms. Top drawer.”

Vanitas reached over to grab the items, all while teasing her with, “If only Ventus and Terra knew how you were in bed – I’m sure they’d be so surprised.”

Aqua snorted, lightly hitting him on the side while he rummaged through the drawer.

“Please, I’m sure Ventus has an idea. Terra on the other hand…He’s not really comfortable with this kind of stuff.”

“Really?” Vanitas found that intriguing actually, considering he’s seen the looks Terra has given her when she wasn’t looking.

Aqua hummed in response, tugging him back on top of her when he finally grabbed the box of condoms from the very back of the drawer.

“You know,” he started when he took one of the condoms out, eyeing it to make sure it was the right size, “As much as I would love to put my dick in you-“

“Oh my god-“

“I think I should probably prep you first. You know, so you’re not kicking me out in case I hurt you.”

“Vanitas,” Aqua breathed, cutting him off with a moan. “Just put something inside me or I swear I’ll hurt you instead.”

She didn’t need to say anything else, Vanitas quickly reaching down to her entrance to coat his fingers in her slick, playing with her lips before slipping a finger in. His cock twitched at just how tight she was around his finger, how she squeezed around him before he dragged it in and out against her wet walls. She was wet enough that he could easily slide a second digit in, hooking his fingers once he thrust deep enough to search for her spot. It took a couple minutes but once he slid in a third finger, she was practically putty in his hands, gasping and moaning and gripping the sheets beneath her as he hit against that one spot inside of her.

She had to grip his wrist tight to get him to stop, not wanting to cum so soon before he even stuck it in. He could appreciate that, slowly sliding his fingers out of her and wiping them dry on her sheets. He grabbed the condom and tore it open, desperate to get it on him as fast as he could.

His cock was aching hard at this point, dripping with pre-cum from their ministrations. He winced as he rolled the condom on, settling between her legs again and throwing them over his elbows as he brought his tip to her entrance. It was now or never. The big moment. They were really going to do this, holy shit.

He met Aqua’s eyes, silently asking her if she was okay. She answered verbally, a resounding yes and for him to fuck her good. It was good enough for Vanitas, reaching for her hand as he bent over her, slowly slipping himself inside.

He stretched her properly, but nothing would prepare him for just how _hot_ she was and how she squeezed around him _just right_. God. All he had was the head inside and he felt like cumming right then and there.

Aqua squeezed his hand, breaking him out of his thoughts to look up at her. She was giving him the most loving smile she could manage at the moment, honestly confusing him for a second before he remembered who he was with and where he was.

She squeezed his hand again to let him know it was okay to move, and move he did. They both clung together and moaned when he bottomed out, staying still to let her adjust, as well as to make sure he doesn’t lose it so early.

When Aqua started to roll her hips, Vanitas started to pump in and out, albeit slowly at first. He slid until only the head was in before thrusting back in, Aqua tightening her hold on his hand as her other gripped his shoulder, nails biting in his skin. He growled at the pain, reveling in the pleasure he got from it as he thrust in particularly hard.

With Aqua being vocal, and with her squeezing his cock with each thrust, it was inevitable for Vanitas to start feeling that heat coil in his lower abdomen, grunting as he started to thrust harder and faster into her tight hole. He was caught off guard when Aqua yanked her hand out of his, grabbing his face and crushing her lips against his own to catch him in a heated kiss.

It was all over the place as they neared their climax together, hands roaming and touching _everywhere_ , ankles crossed behind his back and hands under her lower back to raise her against him. The room was filled with their pants and various whines and moans, the squelching from each thrust – it was all becoming too much for Vanitas, so close to cumming when Aqua’s orgasm was ripped from her suddenly.

She arched against him, eyes blown wide and jaw slacked as she screamed, squeezing sporadically around him enough to get him to go over as well. His own hips stuttered as he came into the condom, milking his climax as he continued thrusting, slowing coming to a halt as he came down from cloud 9.

They stayed there, panting and laying in the stench of sex and sweat as they got their bearings together. _That just happened,_ he thought to himself. Vanitas couldn’t help the chuckle he let out as he laid on top of her, planting a gentle kiss on her collarbone.

“I think you fucked me sober,” he commented, laughing when Aqua slapped him upside the head.

“And I’m the crude one,” she joked.

Vanitas shrugged, smiling into her skin as they fell into silence. _This is nice_.

He couldn’t help but feel…giddy? Maybe he wasn’t as sober as he thought, but either way, he found himself enjoying the quiet, listening to his lover’s breathing start to slow, getting heavier and longer before she finally fell asleep. He made sure to pull out of her and tie the condom off, throwing it at the trash bin over by her desk. He didn’t check to see if he actually made it in or not, immediately getting comfortable next to Aqua and wrapping his arm around her waist as he spooned her naked body against his chest.

Vanitas knew of his feelings. But something in the back of his head kept whispering that Aqua didn’t. He didn’t know where her sudden attraction towards him came from, hoping deep within him that it wasn’t sudden. Yet something also told him that she invited him over just for this. He knew for a fact that Ventus wasn’t busy, and couldn’t get over why she didn’t just call him up instead.

No, she called him over for a reason, and this had to be it.

It left something in him pounding, like maybe for once in his life, something might be good.

He’d leave it for the morning, eyes shutting as sleep came to claim him. All his worries will have to wait, and he was perfectly okay with that.

Besides, he was allowed one night to himself, right?

**Author's Note:**

> pls come talk to me about vaniaqua on twitter im @speilweaveraqua


End file.
